someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Pit
Author's Notes This creepypasta takes on a second-person point of view. This is not for being unique, but for another reason. The reason would be at the end of the story, so it will not be spoiled. The Story You are an explorer. You want to go out and discover many obscure things and find out cool secrets. It was your dream to be like the next Maurice Taieb, who (along with three other explorers) discovered the fossils of a prehistoric humanoid which was named "Lucy". You wanted to be somebody who could be recognized for being the person who would find something extraordinary. But, what would you discover? In your mind, the first order of business of being an explorer is to think small. You don't want to go around on a huge trip only to find out that it was for nothing because you don't have the experience to discover. You thought that you need to explore locally around your town; to be able to find a local cryptid that was rumored to be around your area. And lo and behold, there was. Nearby the neighboring forest of your town, there was a pit that seemed to be containing nothing. Rumors roamed around in your town that if you could hear closely, you could hear growling in the pit. In your mind, you thought that it was something like Bigfoot. This was your chance to get your mark on history. Grabbing your handy utensils for exploration (a water can, some rope, some food, a camera, a map, binoculars, a flashlight, and a bag to hold them all), you went to your car and drove to the outskirts of the forest. Immediately, your sights see a lovely scene of trees, grass, and mud. Hearing the crickets chirping set the tone of the forest gave you determination to find the pit. Throughout your journey, you used your map of the forest to find out where the pit was. There were a few obstacles, such as the occasional murky swamp and bear encounters, but they provided no chance for you to fail. Your focus on the pit's contents trudged through those events. At last, you had finally seen it: the pit. It looked quite large, more than you could've imagined. It was like an abyss, for when you gazed down upon it, you could only see black. This mean't that it was a deep pit. You had an itching that the pit was deep beforehand; that's why you had the rope, after all. However, your gut had quivered a bit at the sight of the pit's deepness. It was natural, an instinct that something bad might happen. In order for you to use the rope, you needed to find something that you could tie the rope around, making sure that you could descend in a natural pace. Luckily, nearby the pit, there was a stump of a tree that had been cut down. Tying down the rope to the stump, you immediately threw the other side down to the pit. At this point, your journey down the pit had just begun. Grabbing the rope tightly, you immediately descended down to the pit. Seeing the above skies shrinking down as you got deeper had made you felt uneasy. This again, was natural. You hadn't done this before, as you only saw this situation in other shows and movies where other explorers had done the same thing. Now, it was your turn to do what these explorers had done. Going downward more, you had only seen the dirt that had surrounded you in the pit. That's when you heard something. It was quiet, but you'd definitely had heard it. It was a low, growling noise that seemed to come from the bottom of the pit. There were two feelings on your mind. On one hand, you felt a bit glad as you had finally had experienced what people had rumored to hear for quite a while. On the other, you felt dread as you wondered what would've made that noise. It sounded like nothing you had heard from the forest animals you heard for quite a while. Still, you trudged forward as you delved deeper to the pit. As you went deeper and deeper, the growling began to grow more loud. You began to sweat a bit as you felt nervous on what the creature could do to you. Maybe this is all in my head, you thought. Some rumors were proven to be hoaxes after all, like the jackalope. Suddenly, something went awry: the rope seemed to snap. You began to fall down the pit. Screaming on for dear life, you had nothing else to do. You went too deep to do anything else. Climbing on ledges wouldn't do you good, since your sight had gotten worse as you went deeper, meaning that you couldn't see the ledges. Even then, it was too deep to go back to the surface. There was only one direction you were going, and it was down. Fortunately, you seemed to land on a soft surface, saving you from certain death. However, you couldn't see what you were sitting on. This was because when you were falling, your bag had separated from your body and plummeted faster than you. Along with that, the growling seemed to stop. Instead of the growling, you had heard sniffing, as if the rumored creature had seemed to smell you. You immediately tried to run away from the creature, but to no avail. It is pitch black. You are likely to be eaten by a grue. Story created by Flooreyes920 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Mindfuck Category:Video Game Category:Video Games Category:Original Story